


几篇带土水仙

by I3055 (A9051)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带土水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/I3055
Summary: 火影土：带土。boss土：鸢。本次土×鸢明示。互攻暗示。很短。气定神闲地漫步在ooc的康庄大道上。不知道有无后续。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	1. 镜子

“喂。”

带土从地上捡起一小块碎裂的镜面。他抬手将那块能够反射亮光的小东西举在面前，调整了一下角度，好让这一小寸碎片清晰地照出自己的脸。

他仔细地端详了一会儿，一手摸在自己的下巴上，食指就因此十分方便地磨蹭在自己完好的下唇上。

鸢的嘴唇上有一道极深的裂口，即使经过缝合，也留下了令人无法忽视的伤疤。那道疤痕完美地切断了小半个下唇，导致一小片唇角成了孤立无援的岛屿。

带土很喜欢咬那一小块嫩嫩的肉。鸢通常会皱着眉躲开，或者直接虚化。

“喂，”带土又喊了一声，他很少叫鸢的名字，“我们明明长得一样啊？”

其实还是有一些不一样的。鸢的半边脸上全是纵横丑陋的疤痕，而带土的全身都完好无损。他又身为火影，暗地里喜欢他的姑娘数也数不清。

“明明是一样的脸，我没觉得自己多好看啊。”带土说，“可我怎么觉得你好看呢？”

他对此当真感到疑惑。

他放下了摸着下巴的手。手中的镜片微微偏转，映照在其中的场景就发生了改变。鸢背对着他躺在床上，裸露的肩膀上有少许红痕。毯子仅仅遮盖了他身体的中间部分，脊椎漂亮的线条隐没在布料里，而结实匀称的双腿又从阴影处伸展而出，暴露在空气之中。

带土调整着手里的小东西，用它一寸寸地、缓慢地巡视着对方的身体。胛骨上悬挂的汗滴，凹陷流畅的侧腰，大腿内侧隐约可见的指印……以及横亘的缝合痕迹，他很喜欢把鸢按在床上，或者树干上、办公桌上之类的什么地方，然后从他的侧颈开始，沿着那道深刻的伤疤一点一点地、耐心地、温柔地向下亲吻。

他的亲吻会一直落到他的腿根，鸢会下意识踢他，然后被带土握住脚踝——下一次鸢就会报复回来，他会用锁链强制地分开带土的双腿，重点照顾那一段极易掌控的凸起的骨骼。

“谁知道。”鸢嘶哑着嗓音，他的声音低沉且奇特。由于刚才发生的事，还带着几丝无法言明的倦怠，“你也知道你丑死了。”

“还没到丑的地步吧……”带土说。

他随手把那块幸运地、扫试过鸢的身体的碎片丢回地上，转身爬上床，像是一个大孩子一样凑过去，伸手把鸢搂在怀里。他把脑袋拱到鸢的肩上，偏头亲了亲鸢汗湿的发尾。

鸢往床的内侧让了一些，似乎是在躲避带土的靠近，但更像是为对方腾出一些位置。

“你下次能不能收敛一点？”带土说，“我只是想试试在镜子面前做会怎么样，你没必要直接把镜子砸碎吧……我收拾起来很麻烦的。”

“你也就在打扫卫生这方面有点用处了。”鸢嗤笑了一声，“火影的事没一件是做得好的，感谢我让你在这个世界上发光发热吧。”

“真不知道你从哪儿学来的这种东西，”鸢又说，“卡卡西那个垃圾跟你分享亲热天堂了？”

“你到底为什么这么讨厌卡卡西啊……”带土在鸢的耳边喋喋不休地说起来，“不过他是挺讨厌的，昨天又说我笨。还是鹿丸好一点，虽然天天说着‘麻烦死了’，但至少没有说我做得差，我觉得我做得不错了啊，连老师都夸我了……”

“给我闭上嘴。”鸢踢了他一脚。

带土用双腿夹住了他的脚，他笑着说：“你嫉妒啦？”

鸢瞥了他一眼。

……嫉妒。

嫉妒谁呢？是嫉妒他们能够光明正大地留在带土身边，还是嫉妒带土拥有如此之多的希望……

“要不要试试换个身份？”带土打断了他的思路。

“……什么？”

“你扮演我，我扮演你啊。”带土凑过去咬了咬他的唇角。

他脸上轻松的笑容慢慢收敛，那张清爽干净的脸上逐渐没有了表情，即使没有纵横的伤疤，也染上了一些令人心悸的阴沉；他的嗓音奇异地低沉下去，有着沙哑与诡异的音调：“要试试看吗？带土。”


	2. 名字

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坚决抵制办公室偷情行为

“……带土？”

“带土！你今天怎么了。”

银发的暗部无奈地叹了一口气。他耷拉着眼皮，慢腾腾将张开的五指从鸢的面前收了回来。

“生病了吗？我可以找鹿丸帮你请假。”

卡卡西的声音较之年轻时显得更加低沉，但其中的锐利与冷淡仍然与过去如出一辙。过去……鸢的脑海里划过了卡卡西趾高气昂讨要礼物的模样，但那张脸又在下一秒被巨石边哭泣的脸所替代。

“算了，文件我替你批……吊车尾果然是吊车尾，当上了火影也没什么改变。”卡卡西说，“还傻坐着干嘛？你不就等着这句话吗？”

“……”

鸢的眼神又有些飘忽。且不说他没有任何不适，仅仅是普通的生病就能够获得一天休假……也是他始料未及的事情。

“……你是不是真的病了？”卡卡西的眉头皱了起来，他伸手想要碰一碰鸢的额头，鸢偏头避开了他的手。

“你又想占我的便宜吗卡卡西，真没想到你是这种卑鄙小人。”鸢学着带土的语调高声说道——这家伙每天要说的废话也太多了，鸢在心里抱怨——他把文件拖到了自己的手边，“只是发呆而已啦发呆……这是今天所有的份吗？看我在十分钟之内解决——”

“你想被鹿丸杀掉吗……”卡卡西头疼地说，“所有内容都要核实，你是火影，又不是签字机器。”

“让你当火影真是史上最大错误，连帕克都比你强。”卡卡西毫不留情地嘲讽他，一边却转身替他收拾起了书柜，“你昨天又在这里翻什么？你到底是看书还是啃书？”

“当然是看书啦，你倒是啃给我看看。”鸢低头阅读着手中的案卷，头也不抬地反驳道，“反正比某个只会看黄色小说的人强，让你当火影才是完蛋，你上任的第一件事一定是成立亲热天堂后援团。”

鸢签下了带土的名字，又说：“绝对。”

卡卡西似乎懒得再和他争辩，他背对着鸢，自顾自整理乱成一团的书柜。他甚至有闲心将所有书籍按照颜色和大小一一分类、重新排列，偶尔停下整理的动作，倚靠着柜门翻阅手中的书籍。

鸢也就没有再说话。他的视线仍然停留在文字上，却一个字都没有看进去。

风从窗口飘进来，携带着血雾之里所没有的阳光与绿意。他的眼神微微上移，甚至看见了飘扬在桌面上的细微颗粒。没有血，没有死亡，没有争分夺秒……纸张上承载的一切俱是贸易与生活，解决一切黑暗的暗部忍者正毫无防备地背对着他，将信任全权托付。

这就是那家伙每天的生活。

带土的生活。

鸢看着卡卡西的背影。他们的距离不过数尺，只需要一秒……不，半秒都不用，他就能致卡卡西于死地，就能打破这份虚假的和平，就能毁掉那家伙可笑的天真，把他从光明拽入深不见底的地狱……

他无声地站起身，纯黑色的双瞳不知何时化为了浓郁的血色，他的嘴唇抿在一起，像是在压制下唇那道被掩盖的伤疤所带来的微痒。鸢的手微微一动——

带土自身后拉住了他的手。

他自阴影中无声无息地出现，宛如一个虚无缥缈的幽魂。那曾经是鸢的角色，而现在带土占据了他的位置。他站在鸢的背后，像是光投下的影子；他的脸上没有覆盖伤疤，此刻这张脸就和鸢成了一模一样的对应……带土牵着他的手，在他的唇边印下了短暂的一吻。

“你又在偷懒吗？”卡卡西说，“今天是你第几次发呆了，就算我背对你，也能听得到你的动静啊带土……你连一页都没翻过……”

他转过身看向带土，随即怔了一下。

“你傻站着干嘛？”卡卡西挑起一边眉毛，他把手中的书放下，“这次又是要晒太阳还是突然尿急？需要我帮你开门吗？火影大人？”

带土使用神威离开了。他的亲吻像是一场突如其来的幻觉，鸢手上残留的温度迅速被风带走；没有了另一具身体的遮挡，阳光就毫无阻碍地落在鸢的背上。温暖、炽热，他站在原地，一时之间甚至不知道该用哪个词去形容光带来的温度。他听到卡卡西的声音，也听到了自己的反驳，他是这场闹剧的主角，却又仿佛仍然只是局外之人……但有那么一瞬间，他好像的确希望带土只是从未实现的幻觉。

他在和卡卡西的争执中坐下来，再一次签下了那个他所舍弃的名字。


End file.
